Binocular Buns
by Paopu Fantasy
Summary: Quickly placing a finger to Sora's pink plump lips, Wakka gave him a sexy smirk and nodded towards his blitzball that was sitting in the sand just 10 feet away. "No words, just go pick up my ball ya?" [Sora x Wakka]


**AN: Hey ya'll! I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first one! I hope you all enjoy. I just thought this would be a good story to start with. No flames please! Only constructive criticism on how I can get better. Thanks!**

* * *

The lights flickered and steps echoed throughout the vast room as her shoes clicked against the tile flooring. A loud thud in the pod Namine placed Sora in caused Sora to start dreaming new thoughts of worlds that have succumb to the darkness. Therefore, Sora was having dark and impure thoughts.

"Continue to dream Sora, for me" Namine whispered as she scribbled with a crayon in her pure white sketchbook,

This was Sora's new memory.

Sora walked on the blistering hot golden sand of Destiny Island. Wakka noticed in the flickering sunlight, Sora, a young man with chestnut brown hair spiked similar to that of a paopu fruit. He ran over to Sora, his heart pounding, mostly because he was out of shape. Then he followed Sora's body up to his ocean blue eyes before his heart began pounded repeatedly as he looked into his gaze. He gulped biting onto his lower lip.

"Sora, your clothes a bit tight, ya?" He quickly blurted out. His face flushed from embarrassment.

"Oh, well… Gosh Wakka, I didn't think people would stare." Sora replied earnestly. "I haven't changed clothes in over a year!"

Wakka gave Sora a small pat on the butt before saying, "It shows off your cheeks my man!"

Sora jumped up in surprise, blushing intensely. "Wow Wakka…Um, I don't know what to say." He said, eyeing the boy who walked slowly around him. Quickly placing a finger to Sora's pink plump lips, Wakka gave him a sexy smirk and nodded towards his blitzball that was sitting in the sand just 10 feet away.

"No words, just go pick up my ball ya?"

Sora raised a thin eyebrow at him, then slightly turned his head in the direction of the ball. Still giving the tan-skinned boy a confused stare, he turned around and started walking the 10 feet that was necessary to pick it up.

Bending down to get the ball, Sora yelled out in confirmation, "This one?"

Wakka didn't reply.

Sora snapped his head towards Wakka to see that he had been staring inside a pair of silver binoculars. Wakka gasped, his mouth in the shape of a big 'O'. Sora's eyes widened at the realization that he was staring straight at his butt.

"What are you doing!?" Sora exclaimed, covering his backside with both of his hands.

"I was looking at the view, ya!" Wakka replied, his face red as the tint of his hair. "Destiny Islands…beautiful place!"

Sora's eyes were still wide. He then saw Riku sneak up behind the pervert with his sharp keyblade. "Riku no!" He exclaimed.

The keyblade pierced Wakka.

"Noooo!" Sora yelled, running towards the falling man. Sora slides on his knees and made it just in time for Wakka's head to rest on his thighs.

"Don't forget about my love for yours nice buns…ya."

Tears flew down Sora's face as he nodded at Wakka. He was already gone. Sora looked up to see Riku leaving the island through his portal of darkness.

"You will pay for this Riku!" He yelled at nothing but the slight breeze, and Wakka's lifeless body.

"Goodnight my sweet prince." Sora sobbed, sliding the palm of his hand over Wakka's eyes. Putting him into an internal rest.

He then heard a screech, like nails on a chalkboard. "WAKKA NO!"

It was Tidus in the distance.

Sora looked around for the sandy blonde haired boy. He saw him charging towards the blitzball. "Tidus watch out!"

Tidus' eyes went wide but he was going too fast to stop. It was too late.

Tidus' sandal got caught on top of the blitzball, causing him to roll and fall towards Sora and the lifeless Wakka. He then fell ontop of the keyblade that was still imbedded in Wakka's big gut.

To say the least, it was an instant death.

Sora let out a heavy sigh and stood to his feet. He slowly walked away in agony by the scene he just witnessed.


End file.
